


Anders' Fantasy

by Mukashii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M!Handers, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Rescue Missions, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Templars (Dragon Age), handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: "I always figured you'd be the one coming to spring me from someone's dungeon. I had it all planned. I'd be in the Gallows, templars all around, holding the brand for the Rite of Tranquility. Then you'd burst in and break my chains. And then it would be all about the best way to show my gratitude."Or when Ander's fantasy comes true.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 29





	Anders' Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Here's another OS about Handers because I love them and I may be a bit obsessed with Dragon Age these days (or months, or years maybe) and I have several more ideas for this pairing… 
> 
> The quote in the summary is one of Anders' from the DLC Mark of the Assassin and I though it could be funny to write about it so... enjoy ! :)

Hawke threw a table against the wall with his magic with a simple gesture of his hand and hit his desk with his fists. How could he have been stupid enough to think this kind of thing would never happen? He chose not to worry when he didn't see Anders in the estate when he got home and thought he may be busy but now...

He closed his eyes trying to take a deep breath and unclenched his fists, he didn't want to start a fire or something by losing control of himself, not now.

“What do we do about Blondie?” Varric asked, worried about the state his friend was in.

“Maybe he deserves what's happening to him," Fenris mumbled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Isabela gave him a black look that made him turn his head rolling his eyes, but Hawke didn't even notice the elf's remark. They all knew exactly what he was going to do before he said it, and even though it was madness, they were all determined to follow him.

“There's only one thing to do,” Hawke said, turning towards his friends. “I'm going to save him.”

“Are you losing your mind, Hawke?” Fenris exclaimed as he approached him. “All you're going to do is get yourself killed!”

“And what else can I do?” he shouted, his eyes reflecting his fear and despair but he turned away to hide it and the fact his hands were shaking. “I can't lose him too.” He added this last sentence more softly, more for himself than for the others. After what happened to Bethany, her mother, and Carver now with the Grey Wardens, Anders and the others were the closest thing he had to a family. He couldn't bear to lose any of them, particuarly him.

“What Broody's trying to say is that you should think before you do anything.”

“I-I don't have time to think, every second that passes...”

“Relax Hawke, we're coming with you,” the pirate intervened as she approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder in a gesture she hoped would be reassuring.

“Maybe we could ask the others for help?” Varric intervened. “Aveline or Daisy may be useful...”

“No, we have to go now.”

“Alright then,” Varric sighed, Hawke was stubborn so there was no point in insisting. “Lead the way, Hawke.”

The latter thanked him with a look and immediately took the direction of the exit, taking his staff against the wall, followed by his three friends.

Of all they've done together over the last few years, it was probably the craziest thing they'd ever done together, but their friend needed them and they weren't going to let him down.

***

Meanwhile at the Gallows the courtyard was full. Dozens of templars stood in a circle in front of the tower while three others brought their prisoner to the middle, in chains. He wasn't even trying to escape, he didn't have the strength to do so. 

When the templars arrived at his clinic a few hours earlier Anders was taken by surprise. He managed to kill several of them but didn't have time to run by the sewer and those filthy traitors took the patients who were there at the time as hostages to force him to stop his attacks. 

He managed to repress Justice with difficulty, draining his energy, because he didn't want to risk the lives of the patients around him and the templars took advantage of this to hit him and put him in chains. At first he thought his time had come and they were going to kill him without waiting, but what they planned for him was much worse than that. They wanted to make an example out of him, the apostate who had been providing free medical care to the sick people and refugees in Darktown and who had been escaping from the templars for more than three years.

So he ended up chained up and dragged to the Gallows courtyard. He recognized one of the templars waiting in its center, Ser Karras, who was probably too happy to destroy the life of another apostate. He carried in his hand the brand for the Rite of Tranquility and Anders couldn't help but fear take hold of him. He would have preferred one of those filthy templars to slit his throat or stab him in the heart with a sword than to be made Tranquil.

For twenty years that was what he feared most, that was what he prayed Andraste to protect him from. He didn't want to suffer that, he didn't want everything that made him what he was to be taken away from him and turned into an obedient puppet. He didn't want to forget what it felt like when the magic spread through his body, to help people with it, to dream. He didn't want to forget Karl, and most of all he didn't want to forget his love for Hawke. 

Of course he thought about Hawke, he must have heard the news by now. He was sure the templars took great pleasure in bragging about having captured him and he regretted not being able to see him one last time before he disappeared. 

In a small corner of his head the hope that he would fly to his rescue began to grow, but he quickly pushed the idea away. He didn't deserve someone like Hawke to take such a risk for him, he had managed to hide his status as an apostate until today and he didn't want him to be captured because of him. He didn't want to give any templar this pleasure, not someone as good and important as Hawke.

Just the thought of his love made him smile and made the moment a little more bearable.

“What are you smiling about, mage?” a templar asked with an harsh tone, the one to his right who was holding his chains and pushing him forward to make him move faster.

Anders didn't even bother to answer him, he wasn't worth it. He let himself be guided to the center of the circle formed by the templar crowd and then stopped. Whoever was behind him hit him behind the knees and knocked him to the ground, but he didn't even try to raise his head to give him a black look. He was already making a considerable effort to untie the knot that had formed in his throat at the thought that he was abandoning Hawke after all he had done for him. He really didn't deserve him...

Ser Karras stepped forward and forced him to raise his head towards him by pulling his hair, making Anders wince in pain. This time he couldn't help but give him a death stare and felt Justice surface.

“You can look at me with those flaming blue eyes all you want you filthy Abomination, you've lost,” he laughed badly. As he mocked him and gloated Anders began to feel that familiar hatred spread throughout his whole body, Vengeance. “After that we can expose you right here in the courtyard to show all those who would want to rebel that even you can't help anyone anymore.”

Despite his anger he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even move freely. So he looked at the templar and tried to hide his emotions, not wanting to give him the pleasure of showing how desperate he was and terrified of what lay ahead. 

“Even if I lose today there will always be someone who will set the mages free.” His voice was shaking slightly, even though he tried to make it as cold and confident as possible, a last act of defiance.

The man in front of him hit him in the face and then held him by his hair again. He too seemed angry, he must have been disappointed not to see him beg as so many others mages must have done in the past.

They glanced at each other, the templar raised his hand and was about to begin the rite that would destroy the mage's emotions and dreams when suddenly the thud of an explosion rang out across the courtyard. A large majority of the templars turned in that direction, including the one facing Anders, but they did not move.

“Go and see what's going on!” Ser Karras ordered in a loud voice. “I don't want anything to interfere with this!”

Dozens of templars moved as one man in the direction of the explosion, just before a second one happened. Anders raised his head, trying to understand what was happening, but the wall of templars prevented him from seeing anything. 

Even if he couldn't see a thing he had an idea of what was happening, but he couldn't afford to have that kind of hope... yet these explosions were magic, he was certain of it, and he knew only one mage crazy enough to attack the Gallows today.

***

“Well, that's not what I'd call a quiet entrance,” Isabela mocked, impressed by Hawke's talent. 

The flames in front of them subsided, revealing the horde of templars rushing towards them, yet none of them retreated.

“I want to tell you that this is the worst plan I've ever been involved in in my life, Hawke, and that includes the Deep Roads,” Varric grumbled, feigning to be grumpy as he readjusted the scarf hiding his face. 

“You call this a plan?” Fenris sighed as he pulled the hood of his coat to adjust it while drawing his sword. “Might as well ask Meredith to execute us straight...”

Hawke's "plan" was to run headlong into the Gallows to save Anders without wasting a second, which was clearly a bad plan. Varric nevertheless managed to convince him to disguise himself so as not to be recognized and made his friend understand there was no point in saving Anders if it was to be arrested or killed later.

“What are the chances we'll get away with it?” the pirate asked, smiling at the sight of the templars in front of them. Of course they knew their chances of success were low, but they were used to these odds since they were following Hawke.

“Let's go!” he shouted, determined to fight the templars. He cast a new fireball at them more to drive them away than to kill them, followed by his three companions. He ran towards the largest group of templar because he knew Anders must be somewhere in the middle of the crowd, all he wished for was that it wasn't too late to save him. 

Armed soldiers ran from everywhere, repelled by Hawke's magic, Varric's bolts, Fenris' sword slicing the air whenever a templar came too close and Isabela's daggers. 

The cries of the templars in the distance began to worry those who remained in the center and didn't know what was happening. Karras didn't look as proud as he had been a few minutes earlier, which made Anders smile. He saw flames above the crowd and felt cold winds coming from the fightings, he had no doubt about who was attacking the Gallows.

“You fool,” he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He couldn't believe this idiot really came looking for him in the middle of all this.

Seeing the intruders were getting closer and closer, Ser Karras began to get scared. “Get the mage inside the tower! We mustn't let him escape!”

The templar who was still holding him prisoner began to pull his chains, but this time Anders didn't let him. Hawke was risking his life and his freedom to find his way to him, there was no way he would let himself be gently led away from him. It was as if knowing Hawke was here gave him strengh again, he tugged on his chains but a second templar approached and hit him in the stomach to prevent him from resisting, taking his breath away. 

Anders coughed, but he kept pulling on his chains, until finally he saw four figures who weren't wearing templar armor in the middle of the others, fighting. Their faces were hidden by a hood or scarf, but he had no trouble recognizing the three people accompanying Hawke. He was particularly surprised to see one of them, the one with a huge sword. He wondered how Hawke managed to convince Fenris to come to his rescue. 

The blond man struggled even harder to escape his torturers, but the chains around his wrists did not help, hurting his skin.

Hawke fought fervently but he couldn't see Anders anywhere, he was beginning to fear he was too late when he finally saw him, pulled by two templars on the steps leading into the tower. Immediately he ran in that direction, relying on Varric's dexterity to deal with any templar who might get in his way. 

As he approached, he recognized Ser Karras next to Anders, he was shouting at his soldiers to hurry up and take the mage struggling as much as he could inside. He sent him away with his magic and dealt with those who were holding the mage by knocking them out with his staff.

Hawke didn't waste a second, he put one of Anders' arms around his shoulders and led him to the exit, supporting him. The templars who approached to stop them from fleeing were taken over by Varric until they joined their friends. 

Protected by the elf, the pirate and the dwarf, they reached the gate, where Hawke erected a wall of flames to keep their pursuers out. They made their way to the small dock where the boat with which they reached the Gallows was waiting for them and set off in the direction of the Docks, finally out of danger.

Once they were at a good distance from the Circle Varric removed the scarf around his neck and sighed a long sigh, immediately imitated by Fenris while Isabela picked Anders' handcuffs and finally freed him. “We did better than I thought,” the dwarf said, strocking his crossbow with a smile. “Are you all right, Blondie?”

He nodded and rubbed his wrists, "I've been through worse," he said. He had a little trouble realizing they just saved his life. His hands were still shaking a little, but otherwise he was fine, he could even say he was very well considering he barely escaped and without them he would be Tranquil by now.

Hawke put his hand on his cheek, forcing him to turn his head towards him and met his hazel eyes. He held his gaze for several seconds, reassured to know he was alive and himself. His gaze lingered on his split lip and the blood dripping from the wound on his temple. He clenched his fist, angry at the templars for doing this to him and he almost wanted to turn around and make them regret it.

“I swear if you two make out right now I'm going to the Docks swimming,” Isabela commented in a fake disgusted tone, glancing at the two of them.

The two mages parted then Anders turned to Fenris, a small mocking smile on his face. "So you came to save an abomination from the fate that was coming for him, huh? »

The elf gave him an annoyed glance and then looked away, at the Kirkwall Docks which were getting closer and closer, "I didn't do it for you, I wasn't going to let Hawke throw himself to the templars alone," he mumbled.

“Come on, you were worried about me, admit it” the blond taunted, trying to annoy him.

“I'll kill you myself if you don't shut up," the other replied without even looking at him, making Anders smile a bit more.

After that nobody else spoke until they arrived in Lowtown, then Isabela and Varric headed for the Hanged Man and Fenris went his way, leaving Anders and Hawke alone. They made their way silently up to Hightown and by the time they reached the estate it was already dark. 

They were greeted by the dog whining weakly and worried and Bodhan, as usual, “There you are messere, and with Master Anders, what a relief!” he approached with a polite smile but noticed the blond man wasn't at his best. “You're hurt, is there anything my boy and I can do?”

"Thank you Bodhan, but we're fine," Hawke replied as he headed for the stairs. You and Sandal can go," he said, then he turned to the young elf who had just entered the room. “Orana, could you bring me a bowl of hot water and clean towels?”

“Right away, Master.”

She immediately headed to the kitchen while the two mages went up to their room. There Hawke led Anders to their bed and made him sit down and helped him take off his coat and tunic. Once the blond mage was shirtless, the other man could see the bruises on his chest and arms, signs of the mistreatment he had been subjected to by the templars during the short time he had been their prisoner.

He sat down next to him and silently touched his shoulder, regretting he did not have the same competences about healing magic as he did. Hawke stoop up a few seconds later to open the door for Orana, who just knocked. He thanked her and left her too for the night before closing the door and returning to Anders. He dipped the towels in the water and then slowly began to wipe the dried blood from his face.

Anders wasn't used to have someone taking care of him in this way, although Hawke often have little attentions for him. A caress when he was writing a manifesto in the middle of the night, a kiss to say hello in the morning, a smile when their eyes met... The soft touch on his face soothed him, he felt his whole body relax until the other man finished his task. 

Once this was done, Hawke put the bowl further and observed the wounds of his lover. They weren't that bad, but he didn't like to see him like that and even though he was right next to him the fear he felt earlier hadn't left him completely.

“I'm fine Hawke, don't worry," Anders said, putting his hand on his. He noticed he was worried even though his wounds were superficial, so he gathered what little energy he had to try to heal them. The bruises faded slightly in front of the other man's eyes and the wound on his temple also diminished a little. “You see?” he smiled. He couldn't do more, but it was more than enough and Hawke seemed reassured.

The man smiled back at him and pulled him into his arms to hug him. "I was afraid for you," he said. "I was afraid I'd be too late and see you Tranquil or -” his voice broke at the end, which made Anders' heart clench.

“I'm here my love, thanks to you" he tried to reassure him, stroking his hair. Something started to grow in his chest like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, he wasn't sure what it was but it was nice and he couldn't help but smile. “And then, you know," he started in a lighter tone to relax the atmosphere. “I always figured you'd come to spring me from someone's dungeon one day.”

Hawke moved away and raised his eyebrows, surprised. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I had it all planned," he said still smiling. “I'd be in the Gallow, templars all around, holding the brand for the Rite of Tranquility. Then you'd burst in and break my chains. Which is exactly what happened today and -”

"And now I'm going to think you let those templars take you on purpose,” Hawke commented with irony.

"And then...” he continued with a playful smile, ignoring his comment and putting his hand on his shoulder, seductively sliding down his arm. “It would be all about the best way to show you my gratitude.”

“Oh, really?” He did a few seconds later. He crossed his eyes and took a playful attitude too. "Did it have anything to do with finding another use for those chains?”

“Maybe. A shame we had to throw them away, really.”

The two smiled and then Anders brought his face close to Hawke's to kiss him. At first he was gentle, but soon his hands moved up his arms to caress his hair and the kiss became more passionate. Anders pushed him to lie down and stood over him without separating his lips from his. Now that the pressure was off he wanted to show how "grateful" he was and quickly Hawke's armor became an obstacle.

Between two kisses he tried to undo as much as he could the straps of his clothes to feel the warmth of his body against his own. He started with his belt, which fell to the ground in a few seconds, then took off his armor, shirt and gloves without too much difficulty.

Below him, Hawke smiled against his lips, amused by his haste. Anders was never reluctant about having a good time, but it had been several weeks since he'd been this eager. Perhaps the fact they were almost separated today had awakened something in him, he didn't know, but he was going to enjoy it. 

Hawke ran his fingers through Anders' hair, he untied the little string helding part of it back and they stroked his face as they fell in a blonde cascade. He broke their kiss to catch his breath and admired the man he loves as if it was the first time he saw him.

His hair fell back in front of his eyes and his gaze appeared golden in the warm light of the fire. Hawke had never found him more beautiful than now. He put his hand on his cheek, staring hungrily at him before he lean on him, keeping on kissing him. 

The blond man's lips went from Hawke's to his jaw and slowly descended to his neck as he continued to lay kisses on his skin. He bit him gently from time to time and was delighted to feel him shiver under his fingers and lips, a sign that he liked what he was doing. He carried on his little game by going down more and more, he kissed her chest, then his stomach until he reached the limit of his pants.

He stopped for a few moments and looked up at Hawke's face, who never took his eyes off him. He winked at him and slowly undid the buttons on his pants.

“So... that's how you intend to show your gratitude, huh ?” He asked, smiling and a bit out of breath.

“Well, that's a start,” he answered while kissing his side.

Hawke smiled as Anders pulled his pants down along his legs before throwing it to the ground with the rest of their clothes. He stood up on his elbows and watched the other man kiss the inside of his thigh, just at the edge of his underwear without touching it. He laughed, it seemed Anders decided to play tonight. "You're such a tease," he sighed, and felt a breath against his skin as the other mage scoffed.

"Lay down", Anders ordered in a low voice, pushing him with one hand on his chest to make him fall back on the pillows, making Hawke laugh, but he pulled himself back up a few seconds later with a mocking smile. "You know I could _make_ you lay down?" he added, raising his head to see his eyes.

"Oh, are you threatening me with magic ?” He asked, pretending to be shocked. "Dear Maker, I'm in danger.”

Anders rolled his eyes without being able to hold back a small amused smile as Garrett finally obeyed. "You're ruining the mood," he breathed against his skin, and then he resumed his caresses where he left off.

Soon the dark-haired man didn't feel like laughing anymore, the other man took off the last piece of clothing that was hiding his nakedness and continued to tease him for a few seconds before finally getting down to business. He finally touched his dick with his fingertips, then caressed it more intensely while continuing to kiss his skin until Hawke could feel his breath burning on his lower abdomen. He then closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations.

Anders decided to spice things up a bit. He ran a little electricity through his fingers while continuing to masturbate Hawke with one hand and caress him with the other, immediately producing shivers on his skin while a moan slipped out of his mouth.

“Maker's breath, what is this ?” He asked in a hoarse voice as he opened his eyes and leaned on his elbows, "Is this - Is this what Isabela was talking about the other time ?”

“Part of it,” he replied without stopping kissing his skin. “Now just relax and enjoy.”

Hawke laid back but he felt strange, like his skin was more sensitive, too sensitive. Every touch of Ander's fingers or lips on him was like a little burn deliciously pleasant, sending waves of pleasure in his body. He didn't remember ever feeling anything like that before.

Anders savored the sighs that came to him before finally coming to touch the tip of his dick with his tongue. He felt Hawke tensing slightly on contact with it, smiled, satisfied with his effect, and began to lick its length slowly. He heard Hawke's breathing get a little louder as he continued his treatment, and then he finally took it all in his mouth, wrenching an exclamation of surprise and pleasure from him.

“Oh by Andraste's -” he moaned, clutching the sheets in his fists. “Anders...” he couldn't help it but call his name. He closed his eyes, carried away by the pleasure of his tongue. 

Hawke was getting closer and closer to reach his climax and it was only a matter of seconds before he came, Anders knew it. He could hear clearly the less and less discreet moans that passed his lips and he was aware of the state of excitement he was in, but he didn't want it to end so soon, so before he reached his peak Anders moved away from him to let him come down a bit.

Hawke grunted of frustration when he felt the other man move away, he opened his eyes and raised his head to see him straighten up and running a hand through his hair and tucking it back. He crossed his burning gaze and watched him take off his last clothes and throw them to the ground before leaning over him. 

They dived into each other's eyes, they could read in it all the love they had for each other as well as their burning desire. Anders pressed himself against Hawke, he loved to feel his skin against his own, without any barriers, and the hand that slid on his back radiated a pleasant warmth that made him shiver. Intimacy with Garrett was always loving, gentle and tonight he felt like he really needed it, more than ever. With every kiss, every touch he wanted to tell him how much he loved him.

Hawke tried to stand up to exchange places, but the other mage wouldn't let him, so he pushed him back to lie down and made him understand he was in control. Sitting on his thighs, he offered him an enticing view that he never tired of, so he just watched him with envy.

Anders lifted himself up and brought his hand towards Hawke's member to lead it to his intimacy and then let himself slowly fall back on Hawke's hips with a sigh. He stood still for a few seconds and then began to move his hips at a slow pace, already feeling slight waves of pleasure invading him. Little by little he made wider, faster movements, letting himself fall back with less and less restraint as sighs and moans began to pass his lips.

With his hands on Anders' thighs, Hawke accompanied his motions, the sensations overwhelming him almost too strong for him to think straight. Seeing him so offered and moving so sensually on him made his desire and pleasure already at their peak rise even more and he was craving to touch him too much to remain inactive. He sat up and pressed his body against his, kissing him passionately. 

The blond man put his arms around Hawke's shoulders and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Despite the breath that was beginning to run out he tasted his lips and his tongue with his own tirelessly, groans of pleasure coming from his throat, muffled by the other man's mouth against his own. 

One of the mage's hands got lost in his hair, the other rested on his back and always accompanying his back and forth. He gently bit Anders' lower lip and then kissed his cheek, slipped up to his jaw, and got lost in the crook of his neck with his face buried in his hair.

Anders threw his head back to give him better access to his neck, groaning and panting until he hit a spot inside himself which made him moan louder. He moved faster, feeling Hawke's cock deep inside him and finally came between there stomach after a few thrusts. He carried on rolling his hips, unable to stop now, then he felt Hawke's grip on his back tighten and heard a muffled groan against his shoulder as he came too. He stopped moving a few seconds later, both exhausted, sweating and out of breath.

They were happy but neither of them wanted to ruin the moment by saying something and break the quiet of the room. Instead they remained in each other's arms, their foreheads gently pressed together. 

Anders almost fell asleep like that, lulled by the sound of the crackling fire in the fireplace and Hawke's breathing but after a while Hawke moved, taking him to lay next to him. He put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

Hawke pulled him close and pressed his chest against his back putting his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. “I love you,” he whispered in his ear, burrying his nose in his hair “And if that's how you show your gratitude towards your savior maybe next time I'll come to save you riding a dragon," he added with a smile.

“No offense my love, but even if I'd do anything to see you landing at the Gallows on the back of a dragon I'd rather there not be a next time.” Anders replied, scoffing. 

“Too bad,” he said, feigning disappointment. “I wish I knew what you would've done with those chains.”

“Well if you're so eager to see me handcuffed in your bed I'm sure Aveline would accept to lend you a pair, they must have some at the Barracks.”

“Yeah I'll talk to her about it.”

Hawke kissed his cheek and curled up against him. Anders listened to his breathing slowing down near his ear and watched the fire die. Eventually he fell asleep, reassured by the presence of his love in his back, peaceful, as the night still enveloped the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Thanks for reading, I hope you had as much fun reading this fic as I had writing it. x)  
> I haven't written in a while so I'm pretty proud to have managed to finish two OS so quickly ahah  
> Have a good day, maybe see you next time ! :)


End file.
